Au féminin
by Albane
Summary: Tranformez la phrase suivante au féminin : 'Deux Hobbits sur un Ent'. Ca donne quoi ? Réponse au défi de Poney. ONE-SHOT


Encore moi ! Sur les Femmes-Ents toujours ! Ma deuxième participation au défi du Poney Fringant ( La 1ère est 'J'ai décidé de revenir vers toi', un poème, également publié) ! Cette fois-ci, c'est du récit, et surtout, il y a des Hobbits ! Même des Hobbites !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Tu es sure ? »

« Oui, bien sûr que je suis sure ! Pourquoi ? Pas toi ? »

« Oh si ! Oh si ! » assura Diamond.

« Alors vas-y, avance ! » fit Estella.

La jeune Bolger fit un geste avenant, invitant Diamond à passer devant elle. Cette dernière hésita un instant et puis fit un pas en avant. Mais hélas, elle ne trouva pas le courage de faire le deuxième ! Elle s'arrêta et supplia :

« Tu es majeure, tu habites par ici, c'est à toi d'y aller en première ! »

« Tu crois que j'ai peur ? » s'exclama Estella dans un éclat de rire.

Diamond ne répondit rien et Estella en fut contente. Elle respira un grand coup et décida d'y aller la première. Après tout, Diamond avait raison, elle était la plus âgée, elle était responsable de la jeune Long-Cleeve de vingt-quatre ans. Une enfant ! Oui, mais une enfant amoureuse ! Comme elle.

Ne pas réfléchir, y aller !

Et elle y alla, aussitôt suivie de Diamond. Les deux jeunes Hobbites étaient entrées dans la redoutable Vieille Forêt.

La déception faillit briser le cœur de Diamond. Qu'avait-elle cru ? Qu'il serait là ? Assis sur une racine, les lèvres légèrement entrouverte dans un sourire de bonheur ?Là, juste derrière l'obscure rideau de la lisière ?

« Bon ! Résumons ce qu'on sait ! » fit Estella.

Elle avait parlé exprès, pour couper le trouble de sa compagne et le sien.

« Ils ont passé la nuit du 22 au 23 septembre à Creux-de-Crique avec mon frère. Et ils sont partis le matin de très bonne heure. Et depuis cinq mois quasiment jour pour jour, plus aucune nouvelles ! Pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles ! »

« Tu oublies le cavalier noir qui est entré dans Creux-de-Crique le lendemain ! Quand je sais que ça traîne dans le coin, j'ai du mal à dire 'pas de nouvelles bonnes nouvelles'. Et, Ella, hein, si on était persuadées qu'ils allaient bien, on ne seraient pas là ! »

Estella respira un grand coup et pour se donner de la contenance, elle grommela :

« Je te jure qu'il va m'entendre ! »

« C'est exactement ce que je voudrais ! »

Toute les deux, en leur for intérieure, elles tentèrent de ne pas se laisser décourager. Les cinq mois qu'elles venaient de vivre avaient mis à rude épreuve leur espérance en la vie. Elles avaient rêvé de vivre toute leur vie auprès d'eux, de ne jamais être séparés d'eux. Ils avaient tout promis, ils le voulaient aussi, la sincérité était dans leur yeux. Et ils étaient partis. Du jour au lendemain.

'Tristesse', 'chagrin', 'abattement', rien, aucun mot de correspondait à ce qu'elles ressentaient. Mais entre elle-deux, elles n'avaient pas besoin de chercher de mots. Elle savaient qu'elles ressentaient la même chose. Et c'était bien cela qui les aidait à tenir le coup.

Il leur avait semblé qu'elles avaient toujours su qu'elles finiraient par faire ça. Quand Diamond s'était entendu le dire, c'était comme si c'était un projet mis en place depuis déjà des mois. Depuis le mois de septembre dernier, en fait ! Ils étaient partis sans elles ? Hé bien, elles allaient les retrouver ! Pas forcément pour les ramener de force. Mais juste pour les retrouver et à nouveau pouvoir continuer à croire qu'ils passeraient leurs vies ensemble.

« On fait quoi, maintenant ? » demanda Diamond.

« Ils sont passés par là ! Forcément ! » décréta Estella.

« Oui, mais on fait quoi, maintenant ? »

« Hé bien ! On continue tout droit ! On va forcément les retrouver ! »

« Mais depuis tout ce temps, ils ont du sortir de la forêt ! »

« Peut-être pas ! De toute façon, c'est sur qu'ils sont passés par là ! » répéta Estella.

« Oui ! Au moins, ça, on en est sures ! »

Elles avancèrent le plus droit possible pendant trois heures.

« Aïe ! »

Estella tendit la main vers Diamond qui venait de se tordre la cheville et dès que la toute jeune Hobbite fut à nouveau stable sur ses pieds, elle mis ses poings sur ses hanches, et sans la regarder, fit à Diamond :

« Mauvaise nouvelle, on est déjà passées par là ! »

« Mais c'est impossible ! Comment tu sais ? »

« Un arbre comme-ça, on en voit pas tous les jours ! »

Estella désigna un haut être bizarrement configuré. Il semblait composé de deux troncs qui se rejoignaient pour n'en former plus qu'un et deux branches pendaient de ce tronc devenu unique.

« Il semblerait que l'amie Bolger nous ait égarées ! »

« Tu aurais fait mieux ? »

« J'aurais pensé à regarder une carte de la forêt ! »

« Personne n'a jamais fait de carte de cette forêt ! »

Stupide jeunesse !

Estella se retourna soudain devant l'innombrable foule d'arbres centenaires et leur hurla littéralement dessus :

« ME-RRY ! »

Mais il n'apparut pas de derrière un tronc, ce sourire caractéristique aux lèvres, celui avec lequel il s'avançait vers elle, quand, après plus de trente minutes de retard à un rende-vous, il finissait par arriver.

Elle se prit la tête dans les mains un quart d'instant avant de tenter de reprendre sa dignité. Elle finit par s'asseoir sur contre le tronc d'un arbre, à la fois bercée et agacée par les cris de Diamond, qui, a son habitude, l'imitait en criant :

« PIP ! PIIIIIIIIIIIIP ! PIP-PIN ! »

Les cris de Diamond s'achevèrent quand sa voix se brisa lamentablement sur un 'pin'. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer devant Estella, parce que cette dernière ne pleurait pas. Mais elle avaient mis tellement d'espoir en cette expédition, elle s'attendait tellement à pouvoir se jeter à son cou et à le revoir avant le soir-même. Et rien. La forêt demeurait désespérément silencieuse. Aussi silencieuse que la Comté lui paraissait depuis qu'elle n'y entendait plus la voix de Pippin. Comment la nature pouvait-elle être la même ? Comment pouvait-elle être si calme ? Comment la nature ne pouvait-elle pas souffrir de l'absence de Pippin ?

Mais c'était ça, la nature.

« Tu sais, Estella, j'ai presque l'impression d'aimer cette forêt ! »

Estella leva la tête la bouche ouverte pour lui répondre mais en fait, pour voir avec horreur, Diamond, entourée d'une branche s'élever dans les airs en hurlant et en battant des pieds. La racine sur laquelle elle était assise eut un sursaut et cela aida la jeune Bolger à se mettre sur ses pieds.

Elle ne sut plus rien, juste que c'était pas normal et qu'elle devait courir. D'ailleurs, elle courrait déjà éperdument et entendit derrière elle :

« Couuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurs Estellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! »

Ce fut quasiment à ce moment précis qu'elle sentit s'enrouler une branche autour de sa fine taille et le sol se déroba sous ses pieds. Bientôt, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence, l'arbre bizarre l'avait attrapée. Et ça, c'était vraiment bizarre :

« Hum ! Presque aimer cette forêt ! Voilà qui est bien ! »

« Il parle, Estella, l'arbre parle ! »

« Un arbre ! Je ne suis pas un arbre ! Je suis une Ent ! Fimbretil, d'aucun m'appelle ! »

« Une gardienne de la forêt ! » s'émerveilla Estella.

« Ne lui parle pas, Estella ! Ne l'encourage pas ! »

Faisons le point sur la situation. L'arbre bizarre avait forme humaine, deux jambes et deux bras, terminés par deux mains qui les tenaient, Estella et elle, par la taille. Et surtout des yeux. Des yeux extraordinaires. La sagesse acquise par les ans s'y reflétait. Diamond se sentit troublée et hypnotisée par ces yeux.

« Mais vous, qu'êtes-vous ? »

« Peut-être le savez vous déjà ! Vous avez peut-être vu quatre autres de notre espèces ! » répondit Estella.

Pas bête, la cousine Bolger ! Même dans les serres d'un arbre vivant, elle restait prudente et ne perdait pas de vue leur but :

« Burharoum ! Prudente ! Prudente ! J'aime ça ! Mais c'est bien la première fois que je vois des créatures de votre espèce. Peut-être êtes-vous des orques ! »

« Oh certes non ! Nous sommes des Hobbites ! »

« Il me semble que c'est là quelques ruses d'orques ! »

Et ses mains se resserrèrent sur leur tailles, les cassant de douleurs. Diamond s'arracha les ongles sur l'écorce des mains de la Femme-Ent, tentant de se libérer :

« Non ! Non ! Hobbites ! Semi-femmes ! Vous ne comprenez pas ! Des habitantes de la Comté ! » cria Estella.

Diamond, un sourire figé aux lèvres, approuva vigoureusement de la tête les dires de son amie :

« Que venez-vous donc faire ici, ci ce n'est venir troubler la quiétude de cette forêt ! » demanda la Femme-Ent

« Nous cherchons quatre de nos semblables ! Quatre garçons ! Ils sont partis, ils nous manquent ! Nous voulons les retrouver ! » s'écria Diamond.

Et aussitôt , les mains de Fimbretil se desserrèrent et la Femme-Ent baissa les yeux vers elles. De sa voix calme et lente, elle dit :

« Alors, nous avons un point commun ! »

« Ha ! Vous les cherchez aussi ! Tant mieux ! Le mien, celui que je cherche tout particulièrement est châtain, il a des yeux verts et il s'appelle Pippin ! » s'exclama Diamond.

« Celui duquel je suis éloignée s'appelle Sylvebarbe, son écorce est de la couleur irisée du bois, ses yeux sont d'un marron profond ! »

Diamond se rembrunit et Estella eut un sourire : la jeune Diamond s'était donc vraiment attendue à ce que cet arbre soit à la recherche de Pippin, Merry, Frodon et Sam, elle aussi ? Mais il fallait en profiter :

« Sylvebarbe est parti, lui aussi ? »

« Non, c'est moi qui suis partie ! Nous sommes toutes parties ! Il y a bien des années ! »

« Oh, je suis désolée ! Pourquoi cela ? » demanda Diamond l'air sincèrement attristée.

« Nous ne nous intéressions pas aux mêmes choses ! »

« Mais s'ils vous manquent, allez les retrouver ! » proposa Estella.

« La Terre est grande ! Et tu es vraiment toute petite ! » répondit Fimbretil.

Tout en leur parlant, Fimbretil avait marché, s'accrochant au sol avec les racines qui lui servaient de doigts de pieds. Les deux jeunes Hobbites ne savaient pas où la créature les menait mais Estella était déjà contente que l'Ent ait desserré ses doigts. Pourvu que Diamond ne fasse pas de gaffe !

« Où nous emmenez-vous ? »

« A la lisière, je vous ramène ! »

Diamond se mit alors à battre frénétiquement des pieds, et se débattit en hurlant :

« Non ! Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Je n'abandonnerais pas ! Je le retrouverais ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Lâchez-nous ! Espèce de … »

Estella ferma les yeux en serrant les dents et l'insulte tomba :

« Espèce de perchoir à corbeaux ! »

Aussitôt, les branches autour de leur taille se resserrèrent.

« Peut-être pouvez-vous nous aider à les retrouver ! » s'écria Estella dans un dernier espoir.

La douleur lui arracha le cri qu'elle tentait de retenir et elle entendit Fimbretil grogner :

« J'essaie justement de vous aider ! La forêt est en colère ! Les arbres vous blesseraient s'ils le pouvaient ! »

Elle en avait des bonnes, elle ! Et qu'était-elle précisément en train de faire, si ce n'est les blesser ? Et puis, c'était vrai que ce n'était qu'un perchoir à corbeaux ! Diamond n'avaient même jamais pu imaginer qu'un arbre vivant puisse exister ! Alors, se retrouver face à face et même dans les mains d'un d'entre eux. Contre la pression de l'étau des mains d'écorce, elle s'immobilisa et ne tenta plus rien. Estella criait. Elle était dans la main gauche. Fimbretil devait être droitière et moins maîtriser la force de sa main gauche que celle de sa droite !

« Mais pouvez-vous au moins nous renseigner ? Avez-vous entendu parler d'eux ? » fit Diamond.

« J'ai senti des présences dans la forêt, il y a quelque lunes, en effet ! Mais maintenant, je ne les sens plus ! »

« Ils sont donc passés par ici ! Et ressortis ! Estella ! Ils sont passés par ici ! »

Quelle adorable jeune Hobbite ! Elle aussi, finalement, elle aurait bien voulu en ressortir vivante, de cette forêt ! Et non pas broyée dans les mains d'un arbre. Et ce même fut avec un certain plaisir qu'Estella se sentit chuter, soudainement libérée de l'étreinte de la femme-Ent. La chute sembla durer des heures et elle atterrit finalement au pied de l'Ent. Diamond atterrit elle aussi à ses côtés, dans un léger cri.

« Cherchez vos amis ! Mais n'ayez pas trop d'espoir ! La fureur gronde en ces temps ! Tout est en train de changer, je le sens dans la terre ! »

Diamond se releva et se précipita vers Estella pour la relever. L'Ent les avaient bel et bien ramenées à la lisière. La nuit était tombée et les lumières de Château-Brande se dessinaient à l'horizon vallonné. Elle fut heureuse de constater que sa compagne ne semblait pas trop mal en point et tourna une dernière fois les yeux vers Fimbretil qui avait fait demi-tour et disparaissait pesamment dans la forêt.

« Moi, je garderais toujours l'espoir ! Tant que je n'aurais pas son corps dans mes bras, je ne perdrais pas espoir ! » lui cracha-t-elle.

Estella se cambra pour détendre les muscles crispés de sa taille et de son dos puis, quand Fimbretil eut complètement disparue, elle agrippa sa jeune compagne en s'écriant fébrilement :

« Diamond ! Il ne faut qu'on parle de cela à personne ! Jamais ! Jamais, jamais ! Personne ne doit savoir ! Même à eux, quand ils reviendront, on ne leur dira rien !»

« Je te le promets, Ella ! Personne ne nous croirait ! On nous prendrais pour des folles ! Ils se moqueraient de nous ! Non, jamais, Estella, jamais on ne parlera de ça à quiconque ! »

« Je te le promets aussi, Diamond ! On ne dira jamais rien à qui que ce soit ! Ca sera notre secret ! Jamais personne ne voudra nous croire ! On passerait pour folles ! J'ai moi-même du mal à le croire !»

Mais à des centaines de lieux de là, au même moment, dans l'obscurité d'une vieille forêt, un Ent déposait tendrement à même le sol deux jeunes Hobbits endormis.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous me mettrez une petite review !


End file.
